


aren't your hands cold?

by westofmoon



Series: Throne of Glass x Harry Potter au drabbles [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, ToGxHP au, flufftober prompt, implied fenhemia, implied lysaedion, rowaelin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westofmoon/pseuds/westofmoon
Summary: Aelin loses her glove...Flufftober prompt on tumblr "Aren't your hands cold?"





	aren't your hands cold?

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place when Aelin is a 3rd year and Rowan is a 4th year. 

* * *

It was the weekend of their trip to the little village not far from school. It had snowed over night, covering the ground and trees in a layer of white. It was beautiful, and reminded Aelin of home in Orynth, but it was also very, very cold. 

Bundled in her thickest cloak and wearing her warmest clothes, Aelin walked alongside her friends as they slowly trudged their way down the winding path, laughing amongst themselves. 

Aelin pulled her gloves out of her cloak pocket, tugging them onto her chilled hands. Before she could pull on the right one on completely, something slammed into her. Her feet slipped out from under her and she went sprawling into the snow, sliding down the hill on her back.

A familiar laugh reached her ears over her friends cries of outrage, and Aelin pried open her eyes to see Kaltain sneering at her as she ran off down the path. Drawing their wands, Lysandra, Nehemia and Neseryn gave chase, intent on paying the black-haired girl back for the shove as Elide hung back to help Aelin. 

“Are you okay?” Elide asked, offering Aelin her hands to as she lifted herself into a sitting position.

But before she could do anything further, a frantic voice said from above and behind her, “Aelin!” Aelin’s face heated as two strong hands hooked under her arms and hauled her to her feet. “Are you alright?” Rowan asked as eh came around to stand before her. 

Hoping he wouldn’t notice the blush, Aelin dropped her gaze and began dusting the snow off of her clothing, but then he and Elide began to help. 

“I’m fine,” she grumbled, irritation coloring her tone as she dusted snow out of her hair. “But Kaltain best watch that her next glass of pumpkin juice doesn’t turn her into a frog.”

Rowan grinned, “Well, if you’re threatening to hex someone, you’re definitely alright.”

From further down the path, Connall yelled for them to hurry up. Aelin turned to find the twins, Aedion, and their friends waiting for them.

They all took off, but as soon as Aelin took a step she remembered her glove. Or more precisely, that one was missing. She had dropped it when she fell. Her eyes scanned all over the snow covered the ground. Gods, how difficult could it be to find a green glove in the snow? But it was no where to be seen.

She cast a quick glance at her friends who were still waiting and pulled her wand out of her cloak pocket, giving it a flick. “_An seo_ glove.” Nothing happened. 

Where had it gone? Already the cold was making the fingers of her right hand numb. 

“Aelin!" 

Shoving her wand back into her pocket, she took off down the path after her friends, tucking her hand into the folds of her cloak to keep the cold at bay. She would just have to make do.

They arrived at the village and, despite the cold fingers, Aelin had so much fun with her friends. 

They all piled into the White Stag and drank large mugs of warm butterbeer, which thawed her frozen fingers, and stuffed themselves with all manner of sweets, from pumpkin cookies to apple pastries and chocolate caldrons. She visited the bookshop, where she and Dorian lingered far too long, and Aelin left with three new books. And when Rowan was distracted, she ran into the quidditch equipment shop and bought him a new pair of keeper’s gloves that he had been eyeing for his birthday next month. 

Eventually, the others all began to wander off. Lys and Aedion first, followed by Fen and Nehemia. Nesryn, Elide and Connall all decided to return to the White Stag where it was warm. 

Which left Aelin and Rowan alone.

So she drug him into the confectioner’s shop with her, where she bought two boxes of her favorite hazelnut truffles, much to Rowan’s amusement.

“They have to last until the next visit!” she exclaimed, even as she helped herself to a second truffle. 

Rowan laughed, “You’ll be lucky if both boxes last until we get back to the castle at the rate you’re eating them.” He gave her a pointed look as she picked up a third.

Pouting, she placed the lid back on the box and shoved them into her cloak pocket with her books. Her fingers were growing cold again and she clenched her right hand into a fist to work out the stiffness. 

She was thinking it might be time for another warm mug of butterbeer when Rowan cried suddenly, “Where are your gloves?” She blinked in surprise and looked up at him, but he was looking down at her red fingers. “Aren’t your hands cold?”

Aelin bit her lip. She had managed to keep her hand hidden in her cloak most of the day, knowing Aedion would fuss at her, but now she held out both of her hands before her. The gloved left hand. And her bare right.

Rowan reached out and took her gloveless hand in his. “God’s your fingers are like ice!” he said in dismay.

“I lost the other one when I fell earlier,” she explained weakly, her face heating again as he began rubbing her hand between his palms, trying to work some warmth back into them. She really hoped he thought it was just from the cold. “I’ve kept them tucked in my cloak while we were outside. They’ve been warm, it’s just in the last few minutes they’ve gotten cold.”

He gave her a look that said he knew she was full of it. 

“Don’t give me that look, buzzard,” she grumbled, snatching her hand back and shoving it into her cloak, instantly missing the feel of his hand holding hers, and began walking down the street.

Rowan made a face, but after a moment he asked, “Are you ready to head back?”

It was getting late, so she nodded and they made their way towards the path leading back to the castle. As the walked, it began to snow again, and they both pulled their hoods up over their heads. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Aelin saw Rowan glancing at her, as if he were contemplating something. After a few minutes, he reached over into her cloak and found her gloveless hand, wrapping his hand around her smaller one and holding it tightly. 

Aelin tried her best to hide the smile that formed across her face, ducking her head to hide behind her hood. 

He didn’t let go the entire walk back, not until they reached their common room door. And Aelin was thinking that she might have to lose her gloves more often.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this, sorry for any typos. I hope you like it!
> 
> An seo = 'here' in Scottish Gaelic
> 
> Also posted on tumblr, @westofmoon. I post snippets there.
> 
> I do not consent to this work being hosted on any unofficial apps or to any other websites.


End file.
